1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LCD technology and, particularly, to a voltage-applying circuit for LC photo-alignment and a LC photo-alignment panel.
2. Description of Related Art
LC photo-alignment technology refers to exposing a LCD panel to ultraviolet when a voltage is being applied to the LCD panel, so as to cause the monomer of the LCD to react and allow a liquid crystal molecule to form a pre-tilt angle. In this way, the purpose of aligning the liquid crystal of the LCD panel is achieved. The LCD panel includes a CF (Color Filter) substrate, a liquid crystal layer, and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate. The CF substrate and the TFT substrate are respectively provided with an ITO transparent electrode layer, and the surface of the ITO transparent electrode layer is provided with a polyimide alignment film. The liquid crystal layer between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate contains a number of monomers. When applying a voltage to the CF substrate and the TFT substrate and exposing the CF substrate and the TFT substrate to ultraviolet, the monomers of the liquid crystal layer will react to allow the liquid crystal molecules to arrange in a predetermined inclination angle, so as to achieve the purpose of the liquid crystal alignment. Currently, the LC photo-alignment technology has been widely applied to the TFT-LCD industry.
Currently, a LC photo-alignment panel includes a number of liquid crystal panels and a number of voltage-applying point groups. Each liquid crystal panel corresponds to a voltage-applying point group. Each voltage-applying point group includes a G_Odd (odd electrodes of the Gate) voltage-applying point, a G_Even (even electrodes of the Gate) voltage-applying point, a R (Source of a red pixel) voltage-applying point, a G (Source of a green pixel) voltage-applying point, a B (Source of a blue pixel) voltage-applying point, a CF_Com (common electrode of the color filter substrate) voltage-applying point, and a TFT_Com (common electrode of the thin film transistor substrate) voltage-applying point. The G_Odd, G_Even, R, G, B, CF_Com, and TFT_Com voltage-applying points of each voltage-applying point group are respectively connected to the G_Odd, G_Even, R, G, B, CF_Com, and TFT_Com signal input terminals of the liquid crystal panel.
Currently, when carrying out photo-alignment to the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal panel, in order to save power, voltage-applying points having the same function of the voltage-applying point groups in the same LC photo-alignment panel are connected to the same power supply (powered by the same power supply). However, when one of the liquid crystal panels cannot work properly and cause a short circuit between the CF_Com voltage-applying point and the R voltage-applying point (or G voltage-applying point, or B voltage-applying point), an abnormal current will be input into the CF_Com signal input terminal of the liquid crystal panel, resulting in an abnormal photo-alignment of the corresponding liquid crystal panel. As described above, voltage-applying points having the same function of the voltage-applying point groups in the same LC photo-alignment panel are connected with the same power supply, therefore, the CF_Com voltage-applying points of the voltage-applying point groups share a common power supply, that is, the CF_Com voltage-applying point of each voltage-applying point group sequentially are connected together in sequence to form a CF_Com voltage-applying bus. The CF_Com voltage-applying bus is connected to the CF_Com signal input terminal of each liquid crystal panel. In this way, when an abnormal current occurs in the CF_Com signal input terminal of one of the liquid crystal panels, other CF_Com signal input terminals of other liquid crystal panels on the LC photo-alignment panel also have abnormal currents, resulting in abnormal photo-alignments of the other liquid crystal panels on the LC photo-alignment panel.